


Earth Kiddie Pool

by Silhouette_of_a_Fangirl



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Reverb wants Cisco to join the dark side, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silhouette_of_a_Fangirl/pseuds/Silhouette_of_a_Fangirl
Summary: “You really thought I was dead?”“Well duh, Zoom shoved a vibrating hand through your chest.”





	Earth Kiddie Pool

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic with Reverb. I don't know if I wrote him right. *Shrug* Sorry if it sucks.
> 
> Reverb shouldn't have died. It was too easy. VIBING AND VIBRATIONS! He probably saw it coming.
> 
> Whatever.
> 
> I hope you liked it. ;)

“You really thought I was dead?”

“Well duh, Zoom shoved a vibrating hand through your chest.” I can’t believe it. My kiddie-pool counterpart thought I died last year. Please. As if you could kill a god that easily.

I snorted and rolled my eyes, “We can _vibe_. I saw that coming several weeks before it happened. Besides, if even one Francisco Ramon dies, every last one of us has a migraine from hell for a week. Did you have a migraine from hell for a week?” I asked that last part like Cisco was a child. He is, but… not. Man-child.

“No. I. Did. Not.” His words were short and clipped. He looked like he’d rather take a trip to Earth-374 (where any breacher gets thrown into lava(one of my personal favorite earths)) then having myself be on the same earth with him. “What do you want anyway, Reverb?”

“Don’t get me started on what I want. Although I want much, you may attend to my immediate needs. A place to stay and food.” He sees me as an ass. I’ll keep that image up just to irk him. It’s almost too easy.

“No.”

“All righty then,” Faking happiness and cheer I continued, “It would be a shame if I, say, went to Star labs and lived there for an indefinite amount of time. Or maybe crashed at one of your friend’s houses. Oh, I know! I’ll knock you out and ruin your life!” I smirked this was too easy.

“Go fuck with someone else’s life. Go back to your own earth and leave me alone.”

“There are a few things that need to be smoothed over first. Like you and our powers. You know _nothing_ about our powers” Insert smirk and drawling voice.  “I could teach you everything about our powers. Join the Dark Side, We have _everything_.”

“No! No. You are not allowed to make Star Wars references. Ever. I told you, I’m not joining the Dark Side, I don’t want to learn from a creepy, evil me, and fuck off!” He looked like he was plotting my murder. I will be having much more fun this way.

I smirked at him and said, “Enjoy the Kiddie-Pool, _Cisquito._ ” I created a breach to Star Labs and stepped through.

**Author's Note:**

> Short, I know.
> 
> I feed off of comments and kudos!
> 
> ~Silhouette


End file.
